


Make My Wish Come True

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Dodger, Mentions of Robert's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Chris has only one wish for Christmas, but he's not sure he's going to get his wish.





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind, but thanks to an outbreak of flu at my job, I'm off work until after Christmas, so I can probably catch up. Wish me luck.

Standing by the window as the fireplace crackles behind him, Chris sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’s waiting for the one thing he knows he can’t have. Another sigh sees him closing the curtains and heading over to the fireplace, where Dodger is curled up on the rug, watching him. “Sorry, boy. Guess he’s not coming. Got you all excited to come out to the woods to play for nothing,” Chris says as he sinks into the oversized recliner that he and Robert used to share.

They’d had a fight a few weeks ago and hadn’t spoken since, although Chris had called and left messages apologizing and reminding Robert how much he loved him. As time had gone on, he’d also started adding that he missed him and wanted him back. He’d do anything to get Robert back, including renting a cabin near Tahoe, which Robert had often asked him if they could do together.

Chris sinks down into the chair, staring at the fire as Dodger hops up next to him and curls up. “I know, Dodger. I miss him too. Let’s face it. I fucked up and we’re not getting him back.”

As Dodger cuddles closer, Chris strokes his fur, glancing up at the mantel where he’d hung two stockings. He’d slipped a ring into the one he brought for Robert, but now he’ll have to return it.

He stays in the chair until the embers start to fade out and as the last of the fire flickers and dies, he makes a wish. “I wish I could see Robert one more time and apologize and tell him in person how much I love him.” He heads up to bed after closing off the fireplace and making sure the curtains are drawn closed.

The next morning, he looks out the window, not surprised to see far too much snow for him to be able to make it back home to Los Angeles. He tugs on some sweats and pads downstairs, Dodger following at his heels. “I don’t know how you’re gonna go to the bathroom, Dodger. It looks like a blizzard hit last night.”

“Pretty sure I made it just in time,” a familiar voice says from the doorway. Chris looks over to see Robert kneeling down and hugging Dodger, petting him while Dodger happily wags his tail. 

“Robert,” Chris breathes out. “You...” He swallows hard, reaching up to pinch his elbow. He grimaces when it hurts, then checks the clock on the mantel, looking at it three times before he concedes he’s not dreaming. “You’re here.” 

Robert’s smile is a little crooked when he looks up at Chris. “You invited me, right?” 

“I didn’t think you got the invite. I thought you’d be here last night.” 

“Couldn’t get away. The kids at Christmas.” Robert wrinkles his nose and stands up. “C’mon, Dodger. I cleared you out some space.” He steps outside, and Chris starts to follow until Robert turns and frowns at him. “Don’t you dare. You’re wearing sweats and that’s it. While I love the look, you’re not setting foot outside right now. Go make yourself some coffee, meatball.” Robert rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind himself. 

Chris laughs a little to himself before he heads into the tiny kitchen, starting the coffee pot. He digs through the refrigerator and pulls out a tube of cinnamon rolls and starts the oven. He gets the rolls in the pan, then he pours two cups off coffee, sweetening his with a little bit of creamer before he heads to the door where he can hear Robert and Dodger coming inside. “You decided to come.” 

“Did you change your mind? I mean, really, it’s too late, because there’s no way I can get away now, but...” 

“No. I just...” Chris licks his lips and holds out the second cup of coffee. “I wished for you.” 

Robert smiles and takes the cup, leaning in to kiss Chris softly. “I always wish for you. We need to talk though. We need to have a serious sit down and discuss what happened.” 

“I know. I just... I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never been jealous before and when you kept saying I couldn’t come see you and the kids...” Chris sighs and moves away, heading back into the kitchen.

“You get it though, right? Why I said you couldn’t?” 

“Not really. I know I was wrong. I know I fucked up.”

“No, Chris, you didn’t. It wasn’t wrong of you to want to come see the kids and spend the holidays with me and them. But I couldn’t do that to Susan. She and I made an agreement that we wouldn’t bring our new significant others around the kids until we’d talked to them. Also, until we know where the relationships are going, the kids don’t meet our partners as our partners. Yes, they know you. Yes, they love you.” Robert follows him and grabs Chris’ elbow and pulls him to look at Robert. “Chris, if we don’t work out, it will devastate me and I do not want my children to go through losing you. Because they would. I would not be able to be around you again if we ever break up.” 

Chris bites his lip. “Go look in your stocking. It’s the Iron Man one.” He looks away. “I was gonna do the stupid romantic, at midnight thing...” He doesn’t hear anything from the other room, so he ducks back in, watching Robert stare at the ring. “I know it’s stupid. Why would you want the arc reactor etched on your engagement band? I’m sorry, Robert. You can have the bedroom until the weather clears up. Dodger and I can sleep on the chair. I screwed everything up.” 

“Oh my God, would you shut up, Chris?” Robert snorts and shakes his head. “Marriage? I’m sixteen years older than you. I have two marriages already under my belt. I’m a fucking mess. And you want to marry me?” 

“You’re my everything. I want to be with you until the end of time.” 

Robert slips the ring on and licks his lips. “I wanna know how you knew my ring size.” 

“Uh.” Chris looks down at Robert’s hand-- Robert’s hand which is now wearing his ring. “I may have actually taken your old wedding band when you put it in the drawer to get the size right.” 

“Ah.” Robert slips the ring off. “Well, I can’t say yes.” 

Chris closes his eyes and nods. “I get it. I do. I’m sorry.” He turns and takes the few steps into the kitchen, putting the cinnamon rolls in the oven and setting the timer. He screwed up again. He doesn’t know what to do now. He sits in one of the chairs, head in his hands. “How do I always screw up?” 

“Why do you always think you’re screwing up?” Robert puts his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Listen to me. Don’t just make wild assumptions.” Robert waits until Chris nods before he sits next to him and slides his hand over Chris’ thigh. “I really wish you’d look at me with those beautiful blue eyes.” 

Chris looks up and frowns at Robert.

“There we go. Even when you frown at me.” Robert leans in and kisses Chris’ cheek. “As I was saying. I can’t say yes. I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask me. I don’t have an actual question to answer. Maybe you should ask me.” 

Swallowing hard, Chris bites at his lip before he figures he may as well ask. The worst that would happen is Robert turns him down. “Robert, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. All I want for Christmas is for you to say yes. Will you marry me?” 

“You are such a sap.” Robert leans in, kissing Chris. “Yes, I will marry you. You fucking meatball.” 

Chris moves closer, wrapping his arms around Robert. “You’ll wear my ring?” 

“Yes. I think you’re insane, wanting to marry me. I’m an old man and you are... young and gorgeous and...” Robert sighs and tilts his head around for a kiss. Chris obliges, pulling Robert closer as he licks at Robert’s mouth hungrily.


End file.
